There You'll Be
by LoneWolfSage
Summary: Kagome and Sasuke have been close almost all there life. and nothing will change that. Spur of the moment One-Shot i had to write. hope you like:


**Ok so this is a random one-shot I was thinking of tonight at cheer practice. It was inspired by the song 'There you'll be" by Faith Hill. It will be a Kagome/Sasuke paring but they are brother and sister….**

**FYI: the story will move up through the years….well you'll see what I mean.**

**Ok here we go**

_She was something precious to him, he couldn't deny it._

"She has a funny face…" a two and a half year old boy said looking down into the face of his younger sister.

"Sasuke, don't say that" his mother chided

"She is a beautiful little pearl." Said his father while moving to hold her

At first, he didn't like her.

_A year later…._

"Sasuke, will you watch Kagome for me. It's only for a minute." Mikoto asked her middle son.

"Why do I have too? Can't Itachi do it for me?" Sasuke whined out.

"You know that you brother is busy right now." His mother said.

"But mom-"

"Sasuke, you will listen to your mother." Fugaku said appearing out of know where.

He agreed to watch her, and that's when he started liking her.

_When I think back on these times_

_And the dreams we left behind_

_I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life_

_Another year later…_

He smiled as he watched his little sister take her first steps. She was just the cutest little thing, his Kagome.

"Sasu! Wook wook!" Kagome called out as she walked over to him, her hands waving in the air and a huge grin on her face.

"Good job, Kaggy!" Sasuke said while picking her up.

Mikoto smiled as she watched her youngest play together.

Those two were together always, when Sasuke started ninja school at the end of summer Kagome always went with her mother to pick him up.

Half a year later Kagome is two and a half and Sasuke is five.

It happened late at night, everyone was asleep, well everyone but Itachi.

Two men showed up on the Uchiha grounds, they snuck through the compound and stole Kagome right out of her room, but not before she screamed alerting everyone.

Fugaku and Itachi appeared at her doorway just as the second man jumped out the window.

Itachi caught up to them before they could get far. During the kidnapping Kagome had gained her sharingan, making Sasuke a little jealous. He didn't stay jealous because after that Kagome would always sneak into his room at night, and he didn't mind.

_When I look back on these days_

_I look and see your face_

_You were right there for me_

_A year later… Sasuke 6 Kagome 3 and a half._

It was around this time that Kagome noticed that something was off about Itachi. He was more distant, and cold that normal. She didn't like it at all, and that put little Kagome in a depressed mood. Sasuke noticed right away that his sister's mood was changed.

"Kagome, Are you alright?" he asked her one day.

"Sasu, is Ita-nii ok?" She asked while scoffing her feet on the ground.

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause, Its-nii isn't the same, his different." Was her reply to his question, although she sounded a little cryptic.

"I don't know, Kagome, I don't know" He said while taking her hand and walking back home from the park.

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am, there you'll be_

_And everywhere I am, there you'll be_

It was a month after that when that family was murdered, every Uchiha except Kagome, and Sasuke.

"Itachi, Why! Why did you kill everyone?" Sasuke yelled at his brother after he watched him kill their parents.

"Why? Its simple little brother, I just wanted to test my power." Itachi said without even blinking.

"You just…wanted to test…" Sasuke mumbled out.

"Yes, Hate me Sasuke, Hate me and aim to destroy me, become stronger…protect you sister." Was the last thing Sasuke heard before Itachi knocked him out.

Sasuke woke up a day later in the hospital room, he looked around and his eyes fell on the bed next his. There Kagome was laying she was clutching the stuff animal Itachi had gotten her to her chest, tears streaming down her face.

'I promise to protect her' Sasuke thought has he stood up and went over to her bed.

_You know you showed me how it feels_

_To feel the sky within my reach_

_And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me_

_2 years later… Kagome: 5 and Sasuke:8_

"Sasuke! Look I did it! I did the jutsu!" Kagome called out to her Brother from on the bridge where she was practicing her fire jutsu.

Sasuke smiled down at her, he taught her well.

It has been a while since the murder of the clan and the two of them had made it on their own quite well.

Sasuke has been working harder than ever to become strong, he is more cold and distant at school, but when he is with his sister, he still smiles and laughs.

_Your love made me make it through_

_Oh, I owe so much to you_

_You were right there for me_

_A year and a half later…_

_Kagome 6 Sasuke 9_

_It_ was raining out

Kagome and Sasuke were sitting in their apartment eating dinner, and talking about their day…ok Kagome was talking and Sasuke was listing

"And then Sango kicked him in the face, but Kikyo-sensei got made at her and made Sango run laps. Miroku walked over to me while she was running and said that Sango has a cute butt, and when I told Sango she slapped him and then-" She keep talking before Sasuke interrupted her.

"Why don't you try breathing while you talk?" He said.

Kagome just stuck her tong out at him; he only raised an eyebrow making her laugh.

"Oh Sasu-nii, Sesshomaru –sensei wanted me to tell you that I have to stay late after school tomorrow." She said while looking down at the table.

"What did you do this time?"

"I didn't mean too! It's just that when I tried performing the transformation jutsu Koga made funny face at me and I laughed and messed it up." She said sheepishly.

"Alright, but I will still be there to walk with you home." He said while picking up his and hers bowel.

Kagome went back to explaining her day and Sasuke just shook his head while smiling at her.

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

_2 years later, Kagome 8 Sasuke 11_

"Class I want you to meet a new student, She has excelled so much that she passed her exams earlier and was placed in an older class, You can come in now…" Iruka said while opening the door.

Kagome walked in more nervous than when she first started Ninja school, all eyes were on her.

"This is Kagome Uchiha, she is Sasuke's younger sister and I want you all to welcome her"

'Cha! If I be nice to her than Sasuke-kun will love me forever!' Sakura thought.

'She is so cute! I just want to hug her!' Ino thought while blushing.

''I wonder if she will be my friend…Na! She's related to Teme!' Naruto thought while glaring at said Teme.

'Troublesome…' Just guess who thought that.

'She look's nice…" Hinata thought.

'Maybe she has food.' Choji thought while stuffing his face more.

'Well Akamaru likes her, so I will too!" Kiba thought.

'Good Job Kagome.' Sasuke thought while lightly smiling at her.

Iruka sat her in-between Sasuke and Naruto and then started class.

_'Cause I always saw in you my light my strength_

_And I want to thank you now for all the ways_

_You were right there for me, you were right there for me always_

_A year and a half later…. Kagome 9 and Sasuke 12_

"Alright! This is my first time out of the village! I'm a traveler now Believe!" Naruto yelled at him and his team left the village.

"Naruto! Do you have to be so loud?" Sakura asked.

Kagome and Sasuke were walking in by Kakashi while Naruto and Sakura walked ahead of them…

When they passed a puddle Kagome glanced down at it before looking up at Kakashi, when he nodded at her she sighed catching Sasuke's attention.

"What wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." She said while casually placing her hand on her kunai case.

They attacked out of know where, but Kagome was ready.

She nodded to Sasuke and the both attacked together.

Sasuke sent a kick to the first guy's head while Kagome knocked the second guy's feet out from under him. The 2nd guy then crashed into the 1st guy knocking them both down. Before the fell though the sent a chain towards Naruto who was frozen but Kagome thought faster and using a Shuriken she pined the chains to and tree and held them there with her kunai. Kakashi appeared again and tied them up before they could attack again.

"Good job Kagome, Sasuke nice team work." Kakashi said.

Kagome smiled when Sasuke patted her head, saying…" You did well, I'm proud."

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am, there you'll be_

_And everywhere I am, there you'll be_

_2 years later…Kagome 11 and Sasuke 14._

It wasn't a hard choice

Leave his sister, or bring her.

Orochimaru made it clear that it would be wonderful if they both came.

So he of course took her with him, they both had the curse marks anyway.

The night he left she didn't argue about leaving, why would she. Now it's been almost a year since they have been with Orochimaru, and they're both a lot stronger.

"Hey Sasuke, come with me, I want to take a walk." Kagome said pulling her brother out of his room and into the forest.

They walked for a couple hours, well in till Kabuto came to find them that is.

She was always by his side, and him by her's…..

_There you'll be_

**What did you think? Like I said spur of the moment thought that I couldn't pass up….**

**Order of updates…**

**Kagome the One with many types**

**The Soul Reaping Miko and the Stoic Captain**

**50 Pictures to save**

**My puzzle to solve**

**A Different Side**

**You're never alone if you have you pack...**

**LoneWolfSage**

**No matter who I'm with I am still alone.**

**Over and Out...**


End file.
